The ferris wheel
by Roxas fairy hop
Summary: Yamico and Serenity live in apartment number 304, Serenity is blind and tends to fall..alot. Little does Organization member Yamico know that her neighbors right next to her are her fellow member-mates. She wants to meet them because of all the rumors.


Chapter 1

Two girls lived in an apartment together and always had quiet mornings, though they still of course talked to eachother and went places was blind and Yamico had to help her walk around the house sometimes, but she could move around which was a miracle!

But this morning Yamico was as cranky in the morning as ever, she had just been chased last night by the Organization in the rain and mud for cussing out their leader Xemnas.

Yamico was just sick of having to do Xemnas's dirty work for him, after all she isn't his secretary!

She's a member and should be treated like one, Yamico hardly ever uses curse words but when she needs to she has them at her disposal.

Yamico pulled out her favourite cereal and reached into her cabnet for a bowl. She opened the small drawer and pulled out a spoon, and she pulled her chair out from under the table and sat on it.

Yamico sat there grumbling between bites about those rotten Organization members, she honestly hated all of them, but she never met the members whose names were Axel and Roxas, she was yet to meet them.

Yamico's long black hair tickled her back, though it fell all the way down to her bum, but she never had to flick it out of her way. Her eyes were allways changing according to her mood, red for angry, orange for pissed, blue for calm, green for happy, brown for sad, purple for nervous, and ice blue for neutral.

"Serenity?" Yamico called "Come eat breakfast!"

Yamico really didn't like the empty chair in front of her and the ominous emptiness it left in the room. She didn't want to think she might lose her friend just like she loses her temper.

Serenity stumbled into the room her blindness being her weakness, and she seemed strained. Yamico watched Serenity walk over to the table, that's when Yamico saw the puddle right in front of her friends' foot.

Serenity slipped……………

Fell straightforward…..

And Yamico's favourite cereal flew everywhere………….

The blonde haired-ocean blue-eyed boy who was in his apartment heard the crash and the commotion in the apartment room next to his.

' Neighbors' he grumbled in his mind

"Ugh! Serenity you spilled my cereal!!!!" Yamico yelled

"Sorry! I can't help it I'm blind!" Serenity whined.

---------------------------------------------------------

Yamico stood outside their apartment door banging on it with both of her fists, the door was locked and she wanted in.

She finally saw the note on the door, it read:

Hey, Yamico

I'm going to school with Riku he's actually walking with me! Riku! EEE!!

-Serenity

Yamico snickered to herself, she stopped realizing that in Yamico's haste to get Ramen noodles she forgot her key to the apartment room.

She looked at her neighbor's door, room 306. Sighed. And began to knock.

The door swung open and a shirtless blond haired teen stood in the doorway, Yamico blushed embarrassed by his half-naked body.

" Hi um, I'm locked out of my room, can I stay here until my roomie gets back?" Yamico asked.

"Whatever" came the blunt reply

Yamico stood still in shock, then pulled herself together when the blond realized he had no shirt on, and in front of a girl. He stammered and let Yamico in running to his room.

Yamico closed the door behind her and stood there awkwardly, she heard a door close and the blond appeared around the corner and said "sit down on the couch".

Yamico spotted the couch and sat on it, silent and taken aback the blond stood there staring at her for a moment, then he walked away.

Yamico soon fell asleep feeling exhausted and put her hand under her face for comfort.

A little while later………………………………

The blonde's apartment door opened slowly a redhead boy popped his head in and he uneasily stepped in the room where Yamico was laying down asleep.

"Roxas! I'm-" the redhead called but stopped himself when he saw Yamico sleeping on the couch.

"Home?" he finished

The redhead bent over Yamico to get a good look at her face.

Why is a girl here? The redhead wondered.

"Axel?" a voice called snapping Axel back to reality

"Huh?" Axel said

The blond stepped over to Axel. "What are you doing?" the blond asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"Roxas I- " Axel began

"You were trying to kiss her!" Roxas accused his blue eyes glaring into Axel's aquamarine's.

Anger sparked in Axel's chest.

"NO I DIDN'T!" he retorted "I can kiss who I WANT!"

Roxas's lower lip quivered.

Axel's anger evaporated and he embraced his best friend, " I would't do that, I was just getting a good look at her face, I swear I saw her face in the Organization meeting!"

Roxas's face lit up. "So she's one of us?!" he whispered excitedly

-----Please comment on my story!!!!^^ 3----------------------------


End file.
